Various electronic components that require a sealed structure, for example, a piezoelectric vibration component including a piezoelectric vibration element, have hitherto been used. In such an electronic component having a sealed structure, the sealed structure is generally formed by bonding a sealing member, such as a cap or a lid, to a case member on a substrate with an adhesive. For example, the following Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic component in which a laminated ceramic package and a sealing cap are resin-sealed by an epoxy resin adhesive.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-246867
However, in an electronic component in which a sealing member is bonded with a resin adhesive, the resin adhesive spreads sideward before curing. At this time, if the resin adhesive spreads to a peripheral edge portion of the electronic component, the spread resin adhesive adheres to a mounting electrode of a substrate, and this sometimes makes it impossible to form a solder fillet at the time of mounting. As a result, mount failure of the electronic component is apt to occur.